RWBY - Anything for You
by Chloe Anderson50
Summary: this is a RWBY fanfic set right after the dance in vol 2 please note this is my first published work and the first like three paragraphs were written when i was almost falling asleep at like 11pm also this was going to be a draft but i just wanted to actually publish, also i used wordpad as I'm a pesent and therefore didn't have a spellchecker i apologise, will improve in future.


Yang Xiao Long parted with her dance partner, Blake Belladonna, and moved to the side of the crowded hall. She watched Blakes actual partner for the evening, Sun Wukong, move close to Blake and they began to dance. To be truthful she was jealous of sun, she wanted to be the one dancing with Blake, she wanted to be the one that Blake was smiling at, the one Blake wanted to spend time with, the one to help heal the old wounds she carried.

That was when it happened, Blake looked over sun's shoulder and gave yang a quick but warm smile. Yang just smiled back, all her previous misgivings forgotten, as long as she could cause Blake to smile even once then she could rest easy, finally feel like she had at least close to what she wanted even if she didn't have Blake at least the person she cared about was happy. Yang smiled and went to talk to her little sister, Ruby.

Later that night Yang lay in her bed, stairing at the ceiling.

she jumped as she heard Blake say "Yang, you awake"

"yeah" whispered Yang.

"good" said Blake "i just wanted to say thanks for helping me the other day, I've been obsessing too much and you were right i did need to just have a normal night, even if sun is a massive dork hes still... nice i guess"

"yeah" said yang " I'm glad you had a good night"

"so, tomorrows a Saturday" said Blake "what you doing?"

"oh, nothing planned relay" said yang, she haddent expected to be asked that.

"just, your bikes kinda cool, and well i was wondering if, maybe i could go on it?" replayed Blake.

"Of cause, i probably need to pop in to town to grab some stuff anyway" said Yang 'yeah real smooth Blake never noticed the awkwardness there' she thought.

"thanks" said Blake.

She dident say anything after that and eventual Yang droped in to a dreamy, deep sleep.

The next morning Yang woke early and slipped down from her bed, trying to be quiet, but she still felp Blake's eyes burning a hole in her back.

"morning" yawned Blake.

"oh, morning" said Yang "so you still up for a trip in to town?"

"yep" said Blake "can't wait"

though Blake said the last words calmly it was clear to yang that she was genuinly exited.

"well see you at breakfast"

The morning passed quickly and after what seemed like only minutes blake was sitting on bublebee, her arms wraped around yangs waist and her hair streeming out behind her. they turrned a perticlily sharp corner and finally pulled in to a parking lot, yang quickly fasened the bike to a post before striding off with blake in tow.

"so, first i gotta grab somthing from the garage. then we can head in to town" said yang.

the two of them walked in and yang began to quickly rifle through the shelves finally finding a small spaner and taking it to the counter. the man behind the desk scaned the spaners barcode and placed it on the counter. "thats 1440 lien" the man said.

"ok, there you go" said yang extracting the money from her pocket and placing it on the counter.

"thank you, have a nice day" said the man as yang took the spanner from him.

" thanks" said yang over her sholder as her and blake left the store.

later that day yang and blake were walking down the main street in vale.

"so you wnat to get somthing to eat" asked yang.

"sure" said blake "why not"

the two of them settled down in a small cafe and ordered lunch, blake wnet predictebly with a tuna sandwitch whilst yang went for a chicken sub.

"so" said yang through a mouth full of mushed bread and chicken "why you want to come with me?"

"well, i needed to grab some stuff, thats all" said Blake indicating the bag set under her side of the table.

'sure, ill let you think your smooth Blake' thaught yang before contiuing to chew her food, and look across the table at her companion, Yang's eyes lingered a little on Blake's bow 'why dose she still wear it' yang thought. suddenly her train of thought was broken "what? why are you stairing at my bow? is it not hiding my ears?" Blake asked.

"oh. no, don't worry its fine" said yang "i was just thinking and didn't realize i was stairing".

"lets get going" said Yang "we need to get back be fore Ruby and Weiss start to get worried about us"


End file.
